stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Book Index
__NOWYSIWYG__ Carrie (1974) 'Salem's Lot (1975) The Shining (1977) Night Shift (1978) -Collection- Jerusalem's Lot Graveyard Shift Night Surf I Am the Doorway The Mangler The Boogeyman Grey Matter Battleground Trucks Sometimes They Come Back Strawberry Spring The Ledge The Lawnmower Man Quitters, Inc. I Know What You Need Children of the Corn The Last Rung on the Ladder The Man Who Loved Flowers One for the Road The Woman in the Room The Stand (1978/1990) The Dead Zone (1979) Firestarter (1980) Cujo (1981) Danse Macabre (1981) -Nonfiction- -stub Different Seasons (1982) -Collection- Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption Apt Pupil The Body The Breathing Method Christine (1983) Pet Sematary (1983) The Talisman (1984) -With Peter Straub- -stub Cycle of the Werewolf (1985) Skeleton Crew (1985) -Collection- The Mist Here There Be Tygers The Monkey Cain Rose Up Mrs. Todd's Shortcut The Jaunt The Wedding Gig Paranoid: A Chant The Raft Word Processor of the Gods The Man Who Would Not Shake Hands Beachworld The Reaper's Image Nona For Owen Survivor Type Uncle Otto's Truck Morning Deliveries (Milkman 1) Big Wheels: A Tale of The Laundry Game (Milkman 2) Gramma The Ballad of the Flexible Bullet The Reach It (1986) -stub The Eyes of the Dragon (1987) -stub Misery (1987) The Tommyknockers (1987) Dark Visions (1988) -Compilation- The Reploids Sneakers - See Nightmares and Dreamscapes. Dedication - See Nightmares and Dreamscapes. Additional stories in this collection written by Dan Simmons & George R. R. Martin won't be included here. The Dark Half (1989) My Pretty Pony (1989) -Limited edition- Four Past Midnight (1990) -Collection- -stub The Langoliers Secret Window, Secret Garden The Library Policeman The Sun Dog Needful Things (1991) -stub Gerald's Game (1992) -stub Dolores Claiborne (1993) -stub Nightmares and Dreamscapes (1993) -Collection- -stub Dolan's Cadillac The End of the Whole Mess Suffer the Little Children The Night Flier Popsy It Grows on You Chattery Teeth Dedication The Moving Finger Sneakers You Know They Got a Hell of a Band Home Delivery Rainy Season My Pretty Pony Sorry, Right Number The Ten O'Clock People Crouch End The House on Maple Street The Fifth Quarter The Doctor's Case Umney's Last Case Head Down Brooklyn August The Beggar and the Diamond Insomnia (1994) -stub Rose Madder (1995) -stub Desperation (1996) The Green Mile (1996) The Two Dead Girls The Mouse on the Mile Coffey's Hands The Bad Death of Eduard Delacroix Night Journey Coffey on the Mile Six Stories (1997) -Limited edition collection- -stub Lunch at the Gotham Cafe L. T.'s Theory of Pets Luckey Quarter Autopsy Room Four Blind Willie The Man in the Black Suit Bag of Bones (1998) The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon (1999) -stub Hearts in Atlantis (1999) -Collection- -stub Low Men in Yellow Coats Hearts in Atlantis Blind Willie Why We're in Vietnam Heavenly Shades of Night are Falling The New Lieutenant's Rap (1999) -none Storm of the Century (1999) -stub The Plant: Zenith Rising (2000) -ebook- On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft (2000) -Nonfiction- -stub Dreamcatcher (2001) -stub Black House (2001) -With Peter Straub- -stub Everything's Eventual (2002) -Collection- -stub Autopsy Room Four The Man in the Black Suit All That You Love Will Be Carried Away The Death of Jack Hamilton In the Deathroom The Little Sisters of Eluria Everything's Eventual L. T.'s Theory of Pets The Road Virus Heads North Lunch at the Gotham Café That Feeling, You Can Only Say What It Is in French 1408 Riding the Bullet Luckey Quarter From a Buick 8 (2002) -stub Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans… (2005) -With Stewart O'Nan- -stub The Colorado Kid (2005) -stub Cell (2006) -stub Lisey's Story (2006) -stub Duma Key (2008) Just After Sunset (2008) -Collection- Willa The Gingerbread Girl Harvey's Dream Rest Stop Stationary Bike The Things They Left Behind Graduation Afternoon N. The Cat from Hell The New York Times at Special Bargain Rates Mute Ayana A Very Tight Place Ur (2009) Under the Dome (2009) Blockade Billy (2010) Full Dark, No Stars (2010) -Collection- 1922 Big Driver Fair Extension A Good Marriage 11/22/63 (2011) Doctor Sleep (2013) Joyland (2013) The Dark Man (2013) Doctor Sleep (2013) Mr Mercedes (2014) Revival (2014) Finders Keepers (2015) End of Watch (2015) The Dark Tower Series: (1982 - 2012) The Gunslinger 1 (1982/2003) The Drawing of the Three 2 (1987) The Waste Lands 3 (1991) Wizard and Glass 4 (1997) Wolves of the Calla 5 (2003) -stub Song of Susannah 6 (2004) -stub The Dark Tower 7 (2004) -stub The Little Sisters of Eluria 0.5 (1998) -Novella- The Wind Through the Keyhole 4.5 (2012) -stub Richard Bachman Books Rage (1976) The Long Walk (1979) Roadwork (1981) The Running Man (1982) Thinner (1984) The Regulators (1996 ) -stub Blaze (2007) -stub This page was last modified on / / Category:Layout